<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave Me with Something Good by Alike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484033">Leave Me with Something Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alike/pseuds/Alike'>Alike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Come Inflation, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loving Marriage, Padme goes to work full of Jedi jizz, Pregnancy Kink, Which one of them has the kinks? Who knows! But probably both though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alike/pseuds/Alike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin’s leaving for a mission of unknown length and Padme wants him to leave her with sex she’ll enjoy even after he’s gone. Unsure of what exactly she meant by that, Anakin uses the force to give her something that will linger a little longer than the afterglow of an orgasm.<br/>ALT: Married couple hornier than a pair of rabbits fuck it out before they go to work at their respective jobs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“An undercover mission? For how long?” Padme‘s fingers spread against her husband’s clothed chest as she pressed her palm closer to his heart.</p><p>Anakin shook his head. “We don’t know yet. The Chancellor wants Ashoka and I to get close enough to the assassins guild to pry the information out of them.”</p><p>“Knowing your clever self, I’m sure that can’t take long.”</p><p>The Jedi slid his gloved hand down his wife’s back and pulled her closer. “You’d be right about that, but you always are so intuitive.”</p><p>The pair reveled in the privacy of Padme’s apartment and exchanged a quick yet charged dance of lips before Anakin pulled away.</p><p>“I can’t let you be late to your meeting, I know the Senate rely on you to weigh in on the issues at hand.”</p><p>Padme ignored this concern and took a fistful of Anakin’s robe, yanking his face back towards her own. “That isn’t for another twenty minutes. We have time.”</p><p>Anakin blinked. “Time?”</p><p>The senator rolled her eyes. “Please, Ani. Don’t act like you don’t want to fulfill your husbandly duties before they ship you off on another tedious mission.”</p><p>Warmth already pooling between her legs, Padme began impatiently grinding her body against Anakin’s. In response, he let out a low growl before grabbing her waist and pulling her down onto the sofa behind them. The fasteners on her shoulders came undone with a wave of the Jedi’s hand and the yellow fabric cascaded down her chest like a waterfall of sunshine that exposed her supple breasts.</p><p>“So beautiful...” Anakin breathed.</p><p>This was nothing Padme hadn’t already heard her husband utter when she presented herself to him. She wanted more. “Tell me what you’ll do to me.”</p><p>”D-do to you?” A wicked grin spread across his face. “Oh Padme, I’ll fuck you so hard I’ll make you long for me for weeks. He grabbed the silken fabric that remained and pulled it up over her head, leaving nothing but her naked body straddling his lap.</p><p>”While that does sound compelling,” Padme purred, “I’d much rather you fuck me so good I’ll still enjoy it after you’re gone.”</p><p>The two shared an agreeing look and Padme began pulling off his robes while Anakin removed his trousers. Soon, they were naked and vulnerable to each other, a palpable lust in the air around them as Padme lowered herself onto him. She settled into his lap with a slow gasp, her hand moving to her lower middle where she felt his length push deep inside her.</p><p>”After all this time, Ani, how is it that I’m never prepared for how big you are?”</p><p>”I’m not sure,” Anakin said as he took hold of his wife’s hips and moved her gently back up and down his length, “but I do know I enjoy surprising you.”</p><p>Padme let out a moan that turned into a giggle. “Do you have something planned for me?”</p><p>Secretive as he is, Anakin only smiled and ran a thumb over her stomach. ”I just might.”</p><p>Pulling her up and down again, feeling her tiny body tense up around his stiff member, Anakin felt himself creeping closer to climax. He brought his hand to his mouth to pull off the glove with his teeth, freeing his flesh fingers that were eager to pleasure his wife. Promptly, he slid them between her legs to stimulate her delicate nub which made her whine towards the ceiling.</p><p>”Ani...” She mewled over and over  until she finally came, her body quivering and legs buckling with pleasure.</p><p>Anakin held her with both hands, manhandling her up and down his cock for just a few more moments until he finally burst. Two measly ropes spilled into her before his brow furrowed and hands tightened on her hip bones. Suddenly, Padme felt more of his cream pour out, harsher than those first sputters, and her eyes fluttered as the sensation carried her on the wave of her climax. It didn’t stop there, Anakin continued to milk himself, pulling more and more come from his body and pouring it into his wife, filling her with it and causing her middle to swell.</p><p>”God Padme...” Anakin grunted as he felt the last drops exit his member and his head dropped backwards.</p><p>Padme couldn’t believe her eyes. She was looking down at herself, seeing a bulge in her body where she was just flat a moment ago. “Ani, what have you done to me?” She managed to say once she found the words.</p><p>After taking a few more heavy breaths, Anakin picked his head up and looked at his wife lovingly. “I marked you up so you won’t forget me while I’m away. Here, stand up, I want to see my work.”</p><p>Though struggling at first to find the strength in her weakened legs, Padme got up with Anakin’s help and stood naked before him, her hands curiously moving to explore the new swell of her lower abdomen. It wasn’t too prominent and definitely not uncomfortably large, but there certainly was a noticeable bump.</p><p>Anakin grinned with pride and reached out to touch it, gently pressing his palm against her skin which caused her to moan just so slightly. “Seems to me you like it just as much as I do. And I like it a lot.” He took a breath and licked his lips. “You look so gorgeous like this, filled to the brim with my come.”</p><p>Padme felt her cheeks get hot and she looked down upon herself. “It’s all come? God, Anakin, I look pregnant!”</p><p>This only made Anakin purr even more. “Yes you do. You look incredible, Padme. I can certainly imagine you carrying my child, especially with the way you’re holding that cute belly of yours.”</p><p>As if she’d touched something scorching hot, she pulled her hand away and backed up to align herself with the mirror across the room. “Anakin! I can’t attend the Senate like this! What will everyone think?”</p><p>”They’ll think you got filled up with come by your secret Jedi husband.” Anakin laughed though Padme’s face was stoic. “Or maybe that you had a big meal?”</p><p>Padme could see that explanation working should anyone ask, but she didn’t want anyone to ask at all; avoiding the conversation would be ideal and completely attainable if she could simply hide it. She began rummaging through her extensive wardrobe for SOMETHING that would inconspicuously hide the copious amount of come distending her middle.</p><p>All the while, Anakin knew this to be a futile effort because even if she hid it from everyone else, she would not be able to ignore it herself, and that was the biggest satisfaction he could leave with.</p><p>After finally finding and donning a gown with enough loose-draping fabric, Padme examined herself in the mirror and found its masking abilities to be sufficient. “Well?” She asked as she turned to her husband, who was just finishing up getting dressed himself.</p><p>“Hm...” He began, tightening his belt. “I think you still look radiantly full, but only a curious eye would notice it and be suspicious.”</p><p>This wasn’t what Padme wanted to hear, but it was the best she could do. She glanced at the timekeeper by the door and gasped. “I suppose I’ll have to cope with whatever looks I receive, I have to leave now.”</p><p>Anakin approached her with this satisfied little smile and wrapped his hands around to the small of her back. “For a man who’s about to leave on a possibly lengthy mission, I’m still pretty satisfied with this turn of events.”</p><p>Padme flashed him a half-hearted scowl. “You clever Jedi, I’m sure this is fulfilling some wild fantasy of yours and you’ll imagine this again and again while we are apart.”</p><p>”Sounds to me like you’re the clever one for figuring that out so quickly.” Anakin growled as he pulled her body close to his, her protruding belly pressing against him. “God it’s so tight, guess I really packed it in there, huh?”</p><p>He couldn’t see with her cheek against his chest, but Padme was blushing even deeper than before. The pressure made her slit tremble though her mind couldn’t explain why. “Be gentle with me, Ani...” She whispered desperately, not at all hiding her arousal as well as she thought she was.</p><p>Of course Anakin could tell Padme was enjoying this, he just loved to tease her. “Yes, right. Precious cargo and all that.”</p><p>“Oh stop it! You know I didn’t mean it like that.”</p><p>”Come on, there’s a pretty good chance something’s already happening in here.” He said as his fingers drew little circles on her middle.</p><p>“Ani!” Padme laughed off the idea and folded her arms under her chest, unknowingly accentuating the curve of her belly.</p><p>Anakin shrugged. “You never know!”</p><p>”I suppose we don’t know. But for now, I have a Senate to see to,” Padme looked down at herself again and gestured to her appearance, “this and all!”</p><p>Anakin couldn’t help but laugh just a little at the situation and Padme’s frustration that was poorly hiding her arousal. The two embraced once more and shared a handful of kisses before the senator made her exit to attend the meeting.</p><p>As she walked out of the room, Anakin looked upon her with eyes of pure adoration. He took a deep breath and sighed. Oh how he hated leaving her, but just the thought of her possibly looking like this again in a few short months kept warmth in his heart that would stay with him until he returned to find out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yes this is EXTREMELY self indulgent like THIS is my KINK and I haven’t been able to really find anything that checks all the boxes so here we are! Somebody tell me its not a good idea to send this to my boyfriend and tell him this is what I want 😭 bc I’m SO CLOSE to doing JUST THAT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Padme struggles to keep her composure while trying to hide the fact that her secret jedi husband just used the force to pump her full of his come before sending her off to work. She’s also trying to hide the fact that she’s super into it, even from herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t feel heavy, but she could definitely feel the weight of her husband’s come sitting within her as she walked calmly into the Senate Chamber. The robed guards that stood on either side of the door greeted her with the usual nod, not at all paying mind to the Senator’s appearance. Nonetheless, Padme felt as if every eye was on her when she took her place in the domed hall. Her silken dress hugged her shoulders then draped over her breasts and created a tent effect that almost completely masked the bump on her middle. Though despite it being so well hidden, she was hyperaware of it, knowing the bump was still there; even if she pretended it wasn’t, she could still <strong>feel</strong> it. In addition to the obvious weight that threw off her center of gravity as she walked, there was also this warmth radiating throughout her body. She wouldn’t be able to describe it if she tried, but all she knew is that it felt almost natural- comforting, even. The worry she entered the room with, the fear that someone may notice, had begun to fade away. Taking its place was this newfound pride deep in her chest, the knowledge of a secret that she and Anakin shared.</p><p>Caught up in these thoughts about the tortuously distracting fullness her husband left her with, she hadn't even registered the fact that she was rubbing at her belly under her dress. There was a graceful curve to it, starting as a gentle slope out from under her ribs that peaked just at her naval before curving down to her pubic bone. Her skin felt only slightly tight, but not so much that she felt uncomfortable or strained. Instead, she felt aroused as her flat palm moved across her middle in broad, circular motions. The knowledge of this barely visible secret, its unignorable physical presence accentuating just how full and warm she felt, how <strong>loved</strong> she felt. Wetness soon emanated between her legs and began seeping down her inner thigh and though she was unsure of whose it was, she did not care; such a trivial uncertainty only made her more excited.</p><p>"Senator Amidala," began the Chancellor, "you had a matter you wanted to discuss?"</p><p>Snapped out of the trance she had put herself in, Padme brought her arms out of the tall slits in the side of the dress - Nabooian fashion was so versatile, she thought - and cleared her throat. "Yes, it has come to my attention there is some conflict on Falleen among the Separatist-allied population. There is a growing rebellion against the occupation by and overall involvement of the Separatist Confederacy."</p><p>The Chancellor raised his chin and brow, his wrinkled face creasing with interest. "Are you suggesting we send Republic aid to Falleen to help these rebels?"</p><p>"That is correct." She couldn't look at him to respond, gazing upon his wretched old face, even for just a moment as a respectful formality, was unbearable in a moment of such independent arousal. Instead, she looked vaguely around the Chamber to her fellow Senators. "We've seen it work on Onderon and we were able to help in the planet's liberation from Separatist control."</p><p>Much to her disdain, someone did speak up but directed their response to her instead of to the Chancellor. "But Senator Amidala," the representative from Mon Cala began, "that was only after the uproar caused by the tension within the Separatist senate and the ultimate death of Mina Bonteri. Do you think the same level of traction is already happening on Falleen?"</p><p>This was torture for Padme; her issue finally brought to the attention of the Galactic Senate after weeks of preparation and she's completely off her game. The stressful situation was creating an unusual pressure within her, as if something other than herself was being affected by all of this. At this moment she prayed for someone, anyone else to speak up because with every passing second of stress, more of Anakin's warm love was leaving her body and leaking down her legs. She couldn't quite put her finger on why this made her feel even more anxious. Something about the thought of losing this gift inside of her, what her husband left for her before setting off for what could be weeks, upset her and even momentarily masked the subsequent panic of realizing her legs were now substantially wet.</p><p>By some godsent miracle, more senators began to build off of the question, giving Padme time to calm down and compose her thoughts. She slipped an arm back into her cloak-like dress and cradled her bump in an attempt to soothe her nerves and ease the pressure. For a moment, she even closed her eyes and took deep breaths to let herself focus on the now-familiar warmth and weight. Somehow, it felt like it had always been there, and she knew now that she didn't want it to go away.</p><p>After a few minutes of other senators weighing in on the topic, the conversation circled back to the senator from Naboo. She took one more deep breath for good measure and straightened her posture before speaking. "I agree that every situation is different and each planet has its own obstacles to face in the process of rebellion against a tyrannical rule. However, we've seen how other planets struggled to maintain the traction of their own rebellions after so many deaths and failed uprisings. If we wait too long, we will see not only the deaths of rebels, but the deaths of innocents caught up in what could become a long-standing civil war on Falleen. I believe the Republic should step in to aid the rebels in breaking their planet free of the crippling control they've been under since Count Dooku interfered with their royal court."</p><p>The statement was recieved well, prompting another brief discussion that was concluded with a vote. The Galactic Senate voted to send Jedi and troops to aid the Falleen rebels and Padme wondered for a moment if maybe Anakin would get to go if his current mission was over soon enough. Hand still resting on the curve of her lower middle, Padme smiled gently to herself as she thought of her husband. Her concentration broke a moment later when she remembered there was still come running down her legs under her dress. After the vote, she spoke up again when the Chancellor asked if she had any further remarks.</p><p>"I do have some notes, but I must save them for another time. I'm not feeling well and I hope that I may be excused, Chancellor."</p><p>Palpatine gave the Senator a quick once-over from afar and pursed his lips. "You are excused, Senator. Thank you for your input today."</p><p>With that, Padme gave a nod and thanked the Senate for their time before she left the Chamber. Once back at her apartment, she breathed a sigh of relief and took off her dress which had become rather damp. Naked and sticky, she made her way to the washroom and began cleaning her legs of the half-dried come that had been running down them for the last hour or so. Once her legs were clean, she ran her soapy hands over her belly and felt thankful it hadn't shrunk too much. Slick with suds and water, it looked so much more accentuated than before; she couldn't stop admiring it and thinking about what Anakin's seed was doing to her. Not only was it visible from the outside and rounding out her middle, but it was working its way around inside her as well. Something Anakin said earlier crossed her mind again, and she began to wonder if she would soon become pregnant. And what a thought that was, for it would mean she and Anakin created something from their love.</p><p>All she wanted in the world was peace. Peace between worlds, peace between forces, and peace within herself. She wished there was no war that took Anakin on such long missions, and no Jedi rules to keep them from being publicly together. In such a world, they could be free to live out their dreams and raise children together without the obligations or the constant fear of tragedy keeping them apart. Dwelling on such thoughts caused that pressure to return and so she soothed herself once again by concentrating on the same warmth and weight that had been grounding her all day and rubbing the swell where it resided. She stepped further into the fall of the water and let it wash over her and she stood for a while more, rubbing side to side along the lower curve of her belly. Soothed by the motion and the thoughts of a better world, Padme closed her eyes and simply let herself focus on nothing more than the warmth and the weight of the gift inside her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone for enjoying the first chapter! Once again this is entirely self-indulgent and I would appreciate feedback so I know I'm not weird for being completely obsessed with this hypothetical situation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>